


Magic Cookies.

by OnTheWayAuthor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWayAuthor/pseuds/OnTheWayAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad at summaries. Just cookies. Cookies. Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Cookies.

"Magic cookies..." Laura kept mumbling next to Carmilla. Carmilla smiled trying to hold the chuckle that dare to escape.  
"Carm is so sexy... And magic cookies." Once again Laura mumbled, this time cuddling harder against Carmilla. Carmilla laughed loud and proud waking Laura. Laura yawned and smiled rubbing her eyes. Carmilla looked down at Laura, chocolate eyes meeting deep brown. Laura kissed Carmilla, balling up Carmilla's shirt making Carmilla groan. Carmilla pulled back.  
"So I heard you say I'm sexy, sweetheart." Carmilla smirked.  
"When did you hear that?!" Laura flushed a deep red.  
"In your sleep, I woke up and turned to you." Carmilla put her hand on Laura's shoulder.  
"Can we continue what I started?" Laura said pulling Carmilla closer.  
"Sure." Laura kissed Carmilla again. Passion bloomed and Carmilla was pulled under Laura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Carm! Cookies! Who made these?! These are delicious!" Laura squealed shoving multiple cookies in her mouth. Carmilla laughed at how cute Laura was.  
"I did, cutie." Carmilla tried to calm Laura down from eating to many sweets. Laura moaned at the taste.  
"So freaking good! Thank you so much Carm!" Laura hugged Carmilla.  
"No problem, Laura." Laura was surprised Carmilla called her by her real name. "I love you, Laura."  
"I love you too, you softie."  
"Only for you." Carmilla smirked. Laura kissed Carmilla towards Laura's bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should write more. I would love it! This is my new hobby! Thank you for reading this! ☺️


End file.
